marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Rogers
:For other uses, see Captain America Captain Steve Grant Rogers is the only living, successful test subject of the Super Soldier Serum developed by Abraham Erskine during the Second World War. He was born on July 4, 1918. He was transformed into the embodiment of human physiological perfection, the patriotic super soldier was given the title of Captain America and fought against the Nazis and their associated terror group HYDRA. Rogers was frozen for nearly seventy years and awoke in the twenty-first century, where he joined the Avengers as their team leader and is currently employed for S.H.I.E.L.D. as an agent. Rogers is in a unique class by himself. While there are various elements to him that still make him human, the serum has enabled him to be more than human. Overall, Rogers possesses remarkable strength, speed, agility, stamina/endurance, reflexes, durability and extraordinary regenerative capabilities. In addition, he is a highly trained operative, trained in various forms of hand-to-hand combat, weaponry and other skills due to his experience during WWII that still in these times makes him effective in battle. Despite his vitals being slowed, his old age and his having been frozen for almost seventy years, he is still in excellent physical condition. Biography ''Captain America: First Vengeance Prologue'' Steve Grant Rogers was born in Brooklyn, New York on July 4th, 1918 to Sarah and Joseph Rogers. His father was an Army soldier who fought and died in the First World War. His mother, a nurse, died of tuberculosis. Young orphan, Steve is attacked by bullies in Hell’s Kitchen. However, Steve's resiliency, despite his small stature, inspires a young James Barnes to come to his aid and fight off the bullies. The two then become friends. Years later during an art class Steve and Bucky find out that America has joined the Second World War. Over the next two weeks Bucky trains Steve at Goldie’s Boxing Gym. They visit US Recruiting and Induction Center in New York where Steve is classified as 4F and rejected from service. Steve goes on trying to register in different cities. ''Captain America: The First Avenger After the United States entered the war, Rogers enlisted in the US Army to fight in Europe against the Nazis, but he was rejected for his poor health and condition. Steve and Bucky attend the Worlds Fair before Bucky goes off to the Army. Having overheard Rogers conversation with Barnes about wanting to help in the war, an Allied German scientist Abraham Erskine admired his spirit and tenacity, and signed him up for "Project: Rebirth". "Project: Rebirth" was designed to create the perfect soldier to fight the Axis powers. Rogers underwent regulatory military training and was selected when he proved to be brave, and was willing to sacrifice his life by throwing himself on a dud grenade (which he believed was live). The experiment was successful and Rogers was pushed to the peak of human ability. After the operation, a HYDRA saboteur, called Heinz Kruger, assassinated Erskine and henceforth prevented the creation of any more Super Soldiers. Rogers felt passionate about Peggy Carter, an English military officer over watching his progress. He was denied recruitment into the Army and was used as a propaganda tool, until he saved Allied soldiers from imprisonment under his nemesis, the Red Skull. Rogers would later assemble his own military unit, the Howling Commandos, to battle HYDRA across Nazi-occupied Europe. Captain America: Super Soldier In the middle of a battle with HYDRA in 1943, Captain America is desperately called for by two Americain soldiers being attacked with new Hydra weapons. He manages to defeat the attackers, and then contacted Howard Stark in regards to the weapons. through communicating with Peggy Carter, Captain America learns that the munitions found from the battle originated from the mountains of Bavaria based on the rare metal used. Later, He is briefed on "Project: Master Man" and how Dr. Arnim Zola has learned the secrets of the human genome as one step closer to creating the imortal man. Captain America is dropped down in a village near the castle in Baavaria and disables the anti-air force to allow the Allies to safely enter the village. He soon continues towards the armory and destroys the weapons before they are used by the Axis. Having reported to Peggy that the Allies are safe to jump, Falsworth concerningly inquires if every weapon was destroyed just as a radio dish and a hidden cannon emerge which Cap realizes as more of Zola's dangerous weapons. Unable to reach the cannon in time, He heads to the building housing the radio dish, coming across more of Hydra led by Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. Captain America plants charges along the steel support beams of the radio dish tower to destroy it to be intercepted by Strucker, engaging a fist fight. The radio dish is destroyed, but the cannon is still able to fire and hits one of the wings of the plane carrying the Allies. Fortunately, they're all able to parachute out just in time. Strucker surprises Rogers and manages to knock him out as they both fall from the rapidly exploding spire. Captain America is taken to one of Zola's main labs by Iron Cross. As He enters He sees Madam Hydra give orders for an analysis of His shield. After a short conversation of how his blood was taken, Zola shows his newest project involving test subjects containing the Super Soldier Serum from Steve's blood. Zola "allowed" Him to live just to study Captain America's abilities and skills. He quickly breaks free and proceeds through the base to destroy the samples of Zola's experiments for an army of Super Soldiers, fighting Hydra troopers and making his way to a radio to contact agent Carter. He learns that some of the Howling Commandos are being held near his current location. He recovers his gear and proceeds to free Bucky who then informs him of other P.O.W.s in the base, giving Captain America a radio communicator to keep in touch while Bucky gets them to a train. As he makes his way to rescue Dum Dum Dugan and Falsworth, Zola's experimental Super Soldiers escape not to be seen again. Captain America manages to find Dugan strapped to an examination table during a fight with Hydra agents. After freeing Dugan, he pursues Madam Hydra who has taken Falsworth. He catches up to her and in the exchange, Madam Hydra's face is burned when He throws the shield at a munitions pile. She flees, but he does not follow, instead pursuing Red Skull, having just arrived with the Cosmic Cube, intending to use it to activate the Sleeper. Cap boards a train as a means of entering Zola's special lab where he is working on the Sleeper. Red Skull arrives wanting the upgraded Super Soldier serum Zola created from the Captain's blood. Captain America follows and destroys the sample, angering Red Skull who then orders the Iron Cross to kill him. Captain America defeats Iron Cross and pursues Skull, only for the Sleeper to wake and deatroy Zola's lab. Zola escapes and activates a robot body for a future use. Captain America awakens from unconciousness and finds a map of his location, using it to track down and find Falsworth. Finally locating Falsworth, Zola's drone arrives and attempts to kill Rogers. After defeating the Zola Bot, he frees Falsworth as Zola's voice is heard taunting them. Falsworth reveals that something big is underground that not even the planes can stop. Captain America states that he will go down to stop the weapon while the they try to stop it using mortars and air strikes. He also states that when the evac plane comes, they leave with it, wether or not with him. Captain America makes his way to the courtyard to confront the Sleeper once more, resulting in it shooting down one of the airplanes. With Dugan's help, he manages to destroy the Sleeper. Upon escaping the exploding castle, Captain America rendezvous with Bucky, Dugan, and Falsworth. Captain America: First Vengeance In April 1944, Rogers and the Howling Commandos located Schmidt was in a castle on an island in the Nazi occupied Danish Straits. There, Schmidt studied a mystical Viking runestone. Schmidt attempted to destroy them but they survived. Captain America & Thor: Avengers On a mission to a HYDRA base in 1944 with the Howling Commandos (minus Bucky for unknown reasons), Captain America stows away on a small merchant boat, when according to his plan it is attacked by a Hydra sub, the Levaiathan, as it is a perfect test target. While they are distracted, the Captain swims to the sub and proceeds to enter and attack the crew, wiining it for himself and the Commandos, who anxiously wait in a raft. After finding out where the base is via map, they quietly dock in the base, and on Rogers' count they storm out guns-a-blazin', to find it completely deserted. The team decides to split up in groups of two, all but Cap, having already moved to investigate, leaving Dugan alone. After searching, Cap finds a deserted lab that looks like a war had torn through it. Searching through the notes, He discovers that they were working on creating a literal Hydra beast, just as he receives a call for help from Falsworth and Mortia, who the creature has in its grip. Trying to save them, He throws his sheild to cut thru a tentacle or "head" which like the mythical beast, resulted in two more growing back. The creature then drags the two under water. Rushing to inform the rest, Steve is informed by Jones that all records indicate the expierements were only on people. The remaning team decide to set charges to blow up the base while Cap goes to try and rescue the others. upon finding the creature's lair in a caved in area, the Captain notices several german names scrawled into the wall, and is then told by Jones that more notes reveal that the Hydra scientist thought that the "Hydra serum" got in their water supply, when suddenly Cap comes across the beast, still with Falsworth and Mortia, and a fight ensues. the two Commandos escape as Cap stays and fights, when suddenly the beast scrawls "Help Me" in German on the wall. Cap then realizes the beast is the scientists, and with ten seconds until the charges detonate protects it with his sheild. The beast lives, and he and the Howling Commandos leave, as he reflects on the horrors of war. ''The Avengers Initiative During World War II Cap was in London, where he fought some members of HYDRA. ''Captain America: The First Avenger On a later mission to Red skull's current base in the Alps, Captain America and Bucky boarded a HYDRA train, and upon entering engaged in a fierce battle with HYDRA agents, which resulted in the side of the train being blown out resulting in his friend Bucky falling to his supposed death. A final battle with HYDRA in the Alps saw Captain America's final struggle with the Red Skull, who essentially disappeared when grasping hold of the Tesseract, a mysterious powerful artifact allegedly forged by the Asgardians. Rogers crash-landed the Red Skull's jet into Antarctica before it could destroy cities around the world, leaving him preserved in the ice for almost seventy years. Agent Carter Peggy Carter remembers Steve as she is stuck behind a desk under John Flynn. ''Fury's Big Week Whilst searching for Steve's body, Operation Frostbite, Fury was ordered by the World Security Council to abort the mission. A year later, Fury had kept a team searching for Rogers eventually finding him in the ice. Fury tries his best to calm down Agent Coulson over the possibility of meeting the WWII hero, of whom Coulson was a great fan. ''Captain America: The First Avenger After seventy years, Rogers was defrosted and kept in a simulated 1940s environment to try and ease him into what was happening. ''Black Widow Strikes Rogers was on S.H.I.E.L.D. screens. ''Captain America: The First Avenger When Rogers awoke, however, he quickly realized it wasn't real, because he remembered the baseball game being played on the radio next to him - he was in the attendance. He then escaped into the streets of a 21st century Manhattan, New York. In Times Square, Rogers was met by Nick Fury who told him that he'd been "asleep" for nearly 70 years. The Avengers A week after being defrosted, Steve Rogers found himself lost in a world that has moved on without him and found it very difficult to adjust to this modern world. Nick Fury approached him with a mission to save the world. Fury informed him that the Asgardian mischief-god known as Loki had stolen the Tesseract and intended to use it to conquer and rule the Earth. Rogers wasn't thrilled to learn that HYDRA's secret weapon and power source had found its way into this era. Rogers met with Agent Coulson; a loyal Captain America fanboy;, Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner, the scientist who attempted to recreate the super-soldier serum but instead created the Hulk. Rogers was given a new uniform and sent to Stuttgard, Germany, where Loki had been sighted. Captain America arrived just in time to battle Loki, but found outmatched and had to be rescued by Iron Man/Tony Stark, the son of Howard Stark. While travelling back to the Hellicarrier, Thor emerged in an attempt to take Loki back to Asgard, only to end up in a fight with Stark, which Rogers himself broke up. Rogers protected himself from a blow by Thor's mystical hammer Mjolnir with his unbreakable shield, ending the fight and forming a truce with the thunder-god. Back at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, Stark and Rogers felt a potentially violent friction between the two of them and Rogers found himself taking up a leadership position. Rogers was angered by the discovery that S.H.I.E.L.D. had plans to use the energy of the Tesseract to build weapons as a detterent against extraterrestrials. As the Avengers became argumentative over how to confront the imprisoned Loki and the differences between them, the Helicarrier was attacked. Rogers helped Stark restart a failed engine. The death of Agent Coulson during Loki's escape and the learning of the Avengers Initiative led Rogers and Stark to make the decision of ending the Avengers' association with S.H.I.E.L.D.. Captain America led the Avengers against the Chitauri invasion on New York and arrested Loki, who had been hindered by the Hulk. Rogers and the other Avengers greeted Thor farewell as he took Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard, and knew that the Avengers would form again when this level of catastrophe were to occur again. Rogers rode of on his motorcycle to discover the modern world he was now a part of. Thor: The Dark World Prelude After Thor killed a Leviathan, Black Widow asked Captain America what he thought of Thor now, Cap stated that he "still dresses funny." Hawkeye looked at Cap and replied "look who's talking." Iron Man 3 Prelude After Loki was defeated, James Rhodes arrived in New York to help out Tony. Rhodes located Stark in a Shawarma restaurant where he was introduced to Steve and the other Avengers. Iron Man 3 During discussions regarding the rebranding of War Machine to Iron Patriot on TV, Captain America was mentioned. Thor: The Dark World Loki masquerades as Steve during a conversation with Thor in Asgard. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic Rogers worked with Agents Natasha Romanoff and Brock Rumlow in order to take down a terrorist cell that had stolen the Zodiac weapon from S.H.I.E.L.D. and threatened to unleash it in Willis Tower in Chicago. Cap jumped out of the tower's Skydeck without a parachute to safely retrieve the Zodiac, counting on Rumlow to stop his fall. Steve questioned why S.H.I.E.L.D. still have this, as they said they had destroyed it Captain America: Homecoming Upon receiving intel that Nobel-prize winning scientist Professor Amanat was in danger of abduction by the mercenary group known as the Cadre, Director Fury dispatched Rogers and Natasha Romanoff to Rogers' old neighborhood in Brooklyn on protection detail. Under the guise of showing Natasha the places that he grew up, they managed to draw out the Cadre mercenaries that had set-up in multiple locations throughout the neighborhood. Tracing the mercenary that had abducted Amanat through a maze of alleyways, Cap succeeded in taking out the last mercenary with a little help from Amanat herself. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Steve had been adjusting to life in the 21st century and made a list of everything he needed to catch up on that he had missed whilst being frozen. Steve joined Natasha and other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, led by Brock Rumlow, to libreate a S.H.I.E.L.D. vessel, the ''Lemurian Star, has been taken over by pirates, led by Georges Batroc, who were are holding hostages, including Agent Jasper Sitwell. Steve, in a new Captain America outfit, dives out of the jet armed only with his shield and no parachute. He lands in the water and climbed onto the ship, beating every goon that comes in his way. The agents defeat the pirates and rescue the hostages while Batroc tries to run and is caught by Steve. They fight on the deck of the ship, with Batroc getting quickly back up on his feet even when Steve manages to take him down. Steve continues the fight and knocks Batroc down for good with his shield. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added ''Captain America 3 ''To be added Character traits Steve Rogers has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuse of power. Since he was formerly weak and small, he has learned on his own what true strength is, and vowed to protect defenseless people at the risk of his own life. Rogers is a proud American patriot, maintaining his American flag themed military uniform even after leaving the USO. Despite being transformed into a perfect human by the Super Soldier Serum, he maintained his original spirit and character, often being awkward and shy, even in his new shape. In The Avengers, Rogers seems to change a bit since his reawakening, becoming somewhat weary of this new time but still seems to be the same man as he was in the 1940s. Due to his exploits of the past, Rogers seems to naturally have a certain amount of respect given to him, even if he doesn't look for it. It is evident in Coulson who is arguably his greatest fan. Even Romanoff seems to show a great deal of respect to him, as do Fury, Banner, Barton and even Hill. As a Super Soldier, Steve Rogers possesses peak human abilities, such as formidable strength, speed, agility, stamina, dexterity and reflexes, as well as a healing factor that prevents him from being drunk. He's a highly trained soldier and is an expert in combat. As a weapon of choice, he uses a round Vibranium shield, which can be used as a throwing weapon and is able to absorb any kind of impact. In war, Rogers uses also firearms. Quotes *'Abraham Erskine:' "Do you want to kill Nazis?" *'Steve Rogers:' "I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from." ---- *'Red Skull:' "What makes you so special?" *'Steve Rogers:' "Nothing. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." ---- *'Erskine on Rogers:' "A weak man knows the value of strength.". ---- *'USO's tagline for Captain America:' "The Star Spangled Man with a Plan". ---- *'Steve Rogers': "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." *'Loki': "The soldier. A man out of time." *'Steve Rogers': "I'm not the one who's out of time." (Black Widow attacks in a Shield aircraft, Loki returns fire and proceeds to battle Steve, knocking him down) *'Loki': "Kneel." *'Steve Rogers': "Not today!" (Steve proceeds to flip and knocks Loki back with a swift kick) ---- *'Steve Rogers': "Big man﻿ in a suit of armor. Take that away, what are you?" *'Tony Stark': "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." *'Steve Rogers': "I know guys with none of that worth ten of you." ---- *'Natasha Romanoff': "How do we do this?" *'Steve Rogers': "As a team!" ---- *'Tony Stark': "Call it, Captain." *'Steve Rogers': "All right, listen up! Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning - light the bastards up! ''to Black Widow You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk? looks down at him ...Smash. smiles and jumps off into battle"'' ---- *'Nick Fury': "We're gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen." *'Steve Rogers': "I thought the punishment usually came after the crime." *'Nick Fury': "S.H.I.E.L.D. takes the world as it is, not as we like it to be." *'Steve Rogers': "This isn't freedom; this is fear." ---- *'Steve Rogers': "The price of freedom is high. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. You told me not to trust anyone. This is how it ends. Everything goes." *'Nick Fury': "Looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain." *'Steve Rogers': "Damn right." ---- *'Sam Wilson': "How do we know the good guys from the bad guys?" *'Steve Rogers': "If they're shooting at you, they're bad." Abilities Super Soldier Serum: '''The serum metabolized and enhanced all of Steve's body natural abilities to the peak of human potential. Colonel Chester Phillips describes the Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR) program as the means of creating the first in a new line of Super Soldier to win WWII. Dr. Abraham Erskine chose Steven Rogers as the first test subject. With the aid of a machine and Howard Stark, Dr. Erskine injects Rogers with the serum and dosing him with "Vita-Rays". It's transformed a frail Steve; he emerges from the machine taller and muscular. (Note: Steve Rogers in the MCU displays an combination of abilities displayed by both the Classic MU and the Ultimate Universe Captain America.) Super Soldier Abilities *Peak Human Strength:' Steve's physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. Steve is capable of lifting 800 lbs, but no more than 2 tons. His strength is among the most displayed of his Super Soldier abilities in the movie. After his transformation and after running Kruger down and chasing him to his escape mini-sub, He punched through the solid glass of Kruger's mini-sub and threw him out of it and back onto the docks in one throw. During his USO tour, he was able to lift a motorcycle with two USO dancers sitting on top of it. While escaping the HYDRA facility when he went on his first solo mission and after Bucky got across one of the metal bearings before it collapsed, near the stairs before he leapt over to where Bucky was at, he bend an section of the railing to make space. On his last mission to attack the final HYDRA base, he threw an HYDRA trooper into the air and threw one out of the hangar bay of the Red Skull's plane. Additionally, upon his surprise awakening in the hospital room set, he was about to be approached by two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but proceeded to throw them through the set wall, hurting them in the process. In the post credits of the movie, before Fury approached him, he was working out his frustration of his reawakening by beating a punching bag before delivering a powerful blow that took it off its hook. Also in the movie, an combination of his strength, his shield and his hand-to-hand combat skills made him an devastating opponent to HYDRA troopers who tried to attack him. When Steve battled Loki in Germany, he was able to land several heavy hits, however the hits did no damage and barely even stunned the evil god. In fact, Loki proved himself to be superior to Steve in terms of raw physical strength. He was able to break a secure door open on the Helicarrier by simply pushing on it. A combination of his strength, combat skills and shield enable him to tear through Chitauri foot soldiers with ease. He was able to get Black Widow onto an Chitauri airship by an combination of her running start onto an nearby car and then onto Cap's shield and then he throws her up into the air and enabling her to get onto one. *Peak Human Durability: ''Steve's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He has survived full on combat with Red Skull on two occasions, during the last confrontation between the two, Skull hit him with his own shield and showed no signs of being hurt by it. He was able to withstand Loki throwing him around in the square without serious injuries. When he was thrown out of the second story window of a bank and landed on top of a car, he was able to get up in a short time and continue fighting. Not even a blast from Chitauri weapon was able to put him out of action, though it was mostly due to his protective costume and he did go down long enough to require Thor's protection. *''Peak Human Speed'': Steve can run and move at speeds that are superior to the finest Olympic athlete. Upon his transformation and after Kruger killed Erskine, he gave chase to Kruger, easily keeping up with him, showing he can run at speeds of up to approximately 30 miles per hour (48 kilometer per hour), and could probably run a mile in little over a minute when under duress (which would roughly be a little less than 60 miles per hour). He was able to cover at least several blocks quickly during the attack in New York and dodge Chitauri attacks and return back to Barton and Romanoff to help them in under what seems to be at least 7-10 minutes. *''Peak Human Stamina'': Steve's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Roger's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. As seen in the movie, Steve could catch up with Kruger's mini-sub while swimming under water. As mentioned, he was able to go several blocks to reach police officers and back to help Hawkeye and Black Widow and looked like he didn't broke a sweat or wasn't tired at all. *''Peak Human Senses'': Steve's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. *''Peak Human Agility'': His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start, which he displayed while chasing after Kruger, clearing an large fence in one leap. Also, while the first HYDRA base exploding, Steve leapt to the other side to reach Bucky. He was able to leap around up to a catwalk in an storage room on the Helicarrier and was able to leap back and forward in the damaged section of one of the Helicarrier's engines. Also, he leapt off the bridge on to the top of a bus and then on top of a car and land on the ground while dodging Chitauri attacks. Also, he leapt over a car with a simple running move and another car with a parkour-type move and didn't lose any momentunm. *''Peak Human Reflexes'': Steve's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest athlete. *''Peak Human Mental Process'': His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, Steve was able to precisely and accurately replicate the locations of all HYDRA bases on a map, despite "only getting a glance", though he is still far from being a genius like Tony Stark or Bruce Banner. But in The Avengers, even with his limited knowledge of technology, Steve was still able to help Tony repair the Helicarrier and saved it from crashing. *''Peak Human Healing'': Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. His healing preventing him from getting drunk and let him survive whilst being frozen for almost 70 years. When Steve regained consciousness from his nearly seven-decade 'sleep', the Serum completely restored his superior capabilities. While he displayed various cuts during the battle of New York, after the battle, he seems to fully heal and no longer displayed the wounds of battle. *''Peak Human Aging:'' Steve Rogers was frozen in ice for nearly 70 years before awakening in the 21st century. It is theorized that the serum dramatically slows Rogers' aging due to extensively healthy cells. Other Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Steve Rogers is an extremely dedicated person. Despite being physically weak and small he still tried to enlist in the Army, before being rejected due to his poor health and physical condition. Even after he became a "Super Soldier" instead of fighting the enemy, Steve was used to inspire the American solders. That is untill he heard that the 107th battalion including Bucky where captured in a nearby HYDRA facility he went behind enemy lines and rescue them. After he rescued the imprisoned soldiers Steve was finally put into active duty. But after Bucky supposed death he went into a depression feeling that it was his fault. But after talking with Peggy and when it came down to stopping HYDRA once and for all, he found the strength to finish it. However, upon being awakening from the Arctic and found that the world had changed and gone on without him, he once again went into a depression. However, due to striking a friendship with both Coulson, who is his greatest fan and Romanoff, who was friendly with him when they met on the deck of the Helicarrier, he slowly but surely started to come back around. It is only when called back to action does Rogers fully find the strength once again do what needs to be done. *'Master Combatant:' Captain America has mastered numerous martial arts boxing, and maybe some other forms of martial arts. (It is more than like he probably learned from some of the members of the Howling Commandos). Nonetheless, as stated above, a combination of his strength, his shield and his training has made Steve an formidable combatant. After the battle of New York, Steve further advance his fighting prowess, mastering modern fighting styles and techniques. *'Master Shield Fighter:' Over time of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve was able to use his shield in taking down multiple pirates in tight corridors, on board a pirate-hijacked S.H.I.E.L.D ship. *'Advanced Tactician and Strategist:' He is an accomplished strategist. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. A prime example is when he formulated the plan to go in first by himself in "the front door" of Skull's hidden base and then after they bring him in, the assault team and then the full force of the SSR came in. His tactical brilliance also came into play during the Chitauri assault on New York, first in organizing first responders to protect the civilian population, and then re-deploying other members of The Avengers to best defend the city with their limited resources (even the usually anti-authoritarian Tony Stark recognizes Rogers' tactical abilities and accepts his assignment). *'Advanced Military Operator:' Rogers is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, demolition, survival tactics, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, communication systems and vehicles used in armed forces. *'Expert Marksman:' Rogers can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms like the military-issued Colt 1911 or the Tommy Gun during WWII and eventually modern firearms, picking up an assault rifle and using with ease. *'Expert Vehicular driver:' He is proficient in driving motorcycles and piloting various aircrafts such as one of the bomber/jet planes and the Red Skull's plane. *'Expert Sketch Artist:' Rogers enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. He even adds humor and irony to his drawings as he sketched himself as a monkey in the original Captain America uniform. *'Excellent Stealthiness': Cap was able to sneak around the HYDRA base where Bucky was held and was able to sneak around the Helicarrier, regardless of the surveilliance. Equipment *'Uniform': Rogers and Howard Stark both design the suit. It is made of Carbon polymer and it offers a medium level of resistance to gunfire. The helmet also served as a mask. And allows for a sidearm. The shield can be attached to the back. S.H.I.E.L.D. designed his new upgraded suit, it has more flexibility and mobility than his previous suit. The new suit carries a wireless communicator. The uniform is composed of a Nomex and Kevlar fiber. After the battle of New York, S.H.I.E.L.D. designed a stealth suit for Steve for top covert missions. The uniform is made up of kevlar-based ballistic component that would protect Steve fron gunfire. **'Utility Belt:' Captain America wears a utility belt containing tactical devices and equipment for battle *'Shield': A concave disk about 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds painted in its familiar red-white-and-blue pattern with a five-pointed star design in its center. Constructed by Howard Stark and made from Vibranium. The Vibranium alloy can absorb kinetic energy from impacts therefore making it nigh-indestructible. The shield is also strong enough to combat magic and mystical weapons, such as Thor's hammer Mjolnir, it can also deflect Iron Man's Repulsors. The shield's shape makes it a superb throwing weapon. It can cut through the air with minimal wind resistance. It is also able to bounce off solid objects, such as walls and floors, when struck on its edge and can be ricocheted off of multiple surfaces. *'Motorcycle:' Steve had a specially designed, high-tech motorcycle during WWII. The motorcycle was designed by Howard Stark and Strategic Scientific Reserve. The motorcycle had rocket launchers, a side carrier for a standard issue rifle, and Rogers usually places his shield on the handle bars to protect him from on coming artillery. Relationships *Bucky Barnes - Partner and best friend turned unwilling enemy. *Peggy Carter - Ally and love interest. *Abraham Erskine - Mentor figure, attending physician, creator of Super Soldier serum. *Chester Phillips - Former comanding officer. *Private Lorraine - Ally. *Nick Fury - S.H.I.E.L.D. director and current commander. *Dum Dum Dugan - Ally. *Montgomery Falsworth - Ally. *Jim Morita - Ally. *Gabe Jones - Ally. *Howard Stark- Ally and quartermaster. *Thor - Avengers teammate. *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Avengers teammate, rival. *Bruce Banner/The Hulk - Avengers teammate. *Hawkeye - Avengers teammate and SHIELD ally. *Black Widow - Avengers teammate and SHIELD ally. *Maria Hill - SHIELD ally. *Phil Coulson - SHIELD ally and fan. *Sam Wilson - Ally and Friend. *Sharon Carter - Love interest. *Red Skull - Archenemy. *Arnim Zola - Enemy. *Heinz Kruger - Personal enemy (Dr. Erskine's killer). *HYDRA - Enemies. *Loki - Enemy. *Chitauri - Enemies. *Brock Rumlow - Enemy. *Georges Batroc - Enemy. *Ultron - Enemy. *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (9 films) **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (First appearance) - Chris Evans **''Agent Carter'' (Recycled Footage) - Chris Evans. **''The Incredible Hulk'' - (Referenced only) **''The Avengers'' - Chris Evans **''Iron Man 3'' (Mentioned only) (Deleted Scene) **''Thor: The Dark World'' (Cameo)(Loki disguised) - Chris Evans **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' - Chris Evans **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - Chris Evans **''Captain America 3'' - Chris Evans *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***"Pilot" - Chris Evans (Recycled Footage/Computer Monitor) ***"0-8-4" - (Mentioned only) ***"Girl In The Flower Dress" - (Mentioned only) ***"FZZT" - (Mentioned only) ***"The Bridge" - (Mentioned only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (7 comics) **''Captain America: First Vengeance'' **''Captain America & Thor: Avengers'' **''Black Widow Strikes'' **''Fury's Big Week'' **''The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative'' **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' **''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic'' **''Captain America: Homecoming'' **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Director's Cut'' Behind the scenes *Digital processing was used to make Chris Evans look small and skinny for the pre-Super Soldier Serum scenes in Captain America: The First Avenger. *Regarding the extent of the character's abilities Evans remarked, "He would crush the Olympics. Any Olympic sport he's gonna dominate. He can jump higher, run faster, lift stronger weight, but he can be injured. He could roll an ankle and be out for the season. He's not perfect, he's not untouchable. So a lot of the effects, if I'm going to punch someone they're not going to put them on a cable and fly them back 50 feet, but he's going to go down, probably not getting back up, which I think humanizes it. It makes it something that, again, I think everyone can relate to a little bit more, which I really like." * Evans stated that Steve Rogers is much darker in The Avengers explaining, "It’s just about him trying to come to terms with the modern world. You’ve got to imagine, it’s enough of a shock to accept the fact that you’re in a completely different time, but everybody you know is dead. Everybody you cared about... He was a soldier, obviously, everybody he went to battle with, all of his brothers in arms, they’re all dead. He’s just lonely. I think in the beginning it’s a fish out of water scene, and it’s tough. It’s a tough pill for him to swallow. Then comes trying to find a balance with the modern world." *Regarding the dynamic between Captain America and Tony Stark, Evans remarked, "I think there's certainly a dichotomy—this kind of friction between myself and Tony Stark, they're polar opposites. One guy is flash and spotlight and smooth, and the other guy is selfless and in the shadows and kind of quiet and they have to get along. They explore that, and it's pretty fun". *Chris Evans comments on where 'Captain America' essentially stands in The Avengers. "I don't think he's the coolest guy—he's far from it. He's a straight- shooter. He's probably pretty boring as far as a character goes, but I feel like he grounds things. When you have these giant personalities and egos, there needs to be someone who brings them back down and reminds that this is a team, not the individual show." *For Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Chris Evans truly had mixed martial arts training as the fighting techniques he employed in the film were a mixture of parkour, Brazilian jiu jitsu, karate and boxing. The filmmakers believed that bringing Steve Rogers into the modern day also meant that he had studied and mastered modern fighting styles and techniques. With an acrobatic approach to fighting being featured in the film, Chris Evans willingly engaged in gymnastics training. That training had a big payoff for Evans when it came time to shoot fight sequences like the elevator fight. Trivia *Before Chris Evans was cast as Captain America, Sam Worthington and Will Smith were in early talks for the role of Captain America. Later on Garrett Hedlund, Channing Tatum, Scott Porter, Mike Vogel, Sebastian Stan, Wilson Bethel, John Krasinski, Michael Cassidy, Chace Crawford and Jensen Ackles were on the final shortlist for the role. Kellan Lutz, Ryan Phillippe and Alexander Skarsgård carried out auditions in case Evans wasn't going to do the role. Stan would later be cast as Bucky in the film. *Chris Evans almost turned down the role. *Captain America is not the first Marvel hero to be played by Chris Evans. He previously played the role of Human Torch in the Fantastic Four films directed by Tim Story. *In Iron Man, a prototype of Captain America's shield is visible in the background in the scene where Pepper Potts discovers Tony Stark is Iron Man. *In an alternate opening to The Incredible Hulk, which can be found on the DVD, Bruce Banner can be seen attempting to commit suicide on top of a glacier, instead transforming into The Hulk before he can do it, smashing the Glacier. A freeze frame shot of the crumbling glacier shows Captain America in the ice. *The Super Soldier Serum is a main plot element in The Incredible Hulk, giving Emil Blonsky his powers. The 'one successful test subject' (Captain America) is also referenced in the film. *In Iron Man 2, Phil Coulson finds another prototype of Captain America's shield in Tony's house. *In Captain America: The First Avenger, the government doesn't want Steve to be in the field, instead wanting him to be a performer to inspire the soldiers. But when he hears that his good friend Bucky and many other soldiers had been captured and were being held by Hydra, he breaks out with the help of Howard Stark to go rescue the captured troops. *In the film, before Rogers gets his signature trademark circular shield, he is seen using three different shields. The first time he uses a garbage can lid as a shield when he's getting beat up by a bully in the ally. The second time he uses a cab door as a protective shield when Heinz Kruger fires a gun at him. The third time he uses a triangular shield during a musical tour and later ends up using it as a weapon on his first mission. *In The Incredible Hulk, General Ross refers to the Super Soldier formula. *Due to the Super Soldier Serum, his metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. Therefore, he can not get drunk. *Steve Rogers originally drinks the Super Soldier formula, while in the film Steve is transformed into Captain America with a whole special equipment, designed by Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark. *Steve Rogers was an artist before becoming Captain America; Hitler was also an artist before he became Führer of the Third Reich. This is ironic, as Captain America was fighting Nazis. *In The Incredible Hulk, when Tony Stark is talking to General Ross, Stark says the Super Soldier program was "put on ice," referring to Captain America's frozen body. *In Captain America: The First Avenger, many kids and a soldier are seen reading Captain America Comics #1, the first Captain America comic ever published. *When Bucky takes Steve to the World's Fair near the beginning of the film he says, "We're going to the future" - a foreshadowing that Steve Rogers will actually go to the future at the end of the film. *According to Steve's WWII enlistment form, his birth date is July 4th 1918, making him twenty-five in 1943. Decades later in 2011, when he wakes up after almost seventy years, he is ninety-three (in Earth years). However, due to being frozen for so long and his fast metabolism, he still appears young. *When Steve awakens for the first time in almost seventy years in the '40's-style 'recovery room,' he hears the archive remains of a vintage Ebbets Field game from May 1941 on an old-fashioned radio and knows because he was there. This is actually a reference to a real baseball game played at Ebbets Field on May 25th '41, where Pete Reiser of the Brooklyn Dodgers hit the park grand slam. Sportscaster, Red Barber, is believed to have been the game's announcer (as heard by Steve on the radio) because he was with Ebbets Field at the time. Also, since Steve's birth date is July 4th 1918, he was twenty-two at the time of the game since he turned twenty-three on July 4th '41. All together, this is two years behind '43 when Steve became Cap at twenty-five. *Steve's screen time in The Avengers is 37:42. *In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers will wear a variation of the Commander Rogers costume from the comics that Steve wore during his time as a secret black-ops agent in S.H.I.E.L.D. before returning to his traditional uniform. *The scene where Captain America jumps out of a plane without bothering to use a parachute is a homage to a similar scene from the first issue of "The Ultimates" comic. *It was Robert Downey Jr. who convinced Evans to played the character. Gallery :See: Steve Rogers/Gallery See Also *Steve Rogers (Pyun series) *Steve Rogers (Holcomb series) *Steve Rogers (Ultimate Avengers) *Steve Rogers (Next Avengers) Category:Captain America characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Thor characters Category:Heroes Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Agility Category:Superhumans Category:Pilots Category:Actors Category:SSR Agents Category:Howling Commandos members Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Artists Category:Avengers members Category:Earth-199999 Category:Characters affected by the Super Soldier Serum Category:Public identity